


"You have the cutest nose"

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: Sarah does her first steps on Steve's birthday.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“You have the cutest nose”, Steve states to the little blond girl in her crib.  
  
Sarah barely turned a month, but Steve is amazed at everything she does. Even if everything is limited to drinking her milk, sleeping, peeing, pooping, crying and burping, but it was still enough to amaze Steve, especially when she smiles with her toothless mouth. The little bundle of joy was the perfect mix between him and Y/N. When she told him she was pregnant, he wasn’t sure that it was a good thing, because he was still a part of the Avengers, the missions were still tough.  
  
“I’m not sure that this is a good idea, Y/N. I want that baby as much as you do, but there’re the Avengers, the missions, HYDRA and all the threats. How can we raise a baby when I’m not sure that you will be safe ? That you’ll be out of danger.”  
“Steve, I’m sure that we can do this. The other Avengers can protect us, you can protect us. If you can’t, Fury can hide us, as he does with Clint’s family. Please, Steve, it worth the try.”  
  
Steve looked at Y/N’s big Y/E/C eyes and gave up, making up his mind that everyone can raise a child after all. A few weeks before Sarah’s birth, Steve decided to pass the mantle to Sam, who was glad to become the brand-new Captain America, proudly picking up the shield, promising Steve that he will show him that he was worthy to be Captain America. Steve was still linked to the Avengers and the SHIELD, but he was now training the new recruits. He and Y/N settled down in a little house they bought in Brooklyn, with a nice back garden, with Blondie, the golden retriever Y/N already had when she met Steve, and who followed him everywhere after they start dating.  
  
“Yes, you do”, Steve smiles down at his daughter’s babbling, “you have the cutest nose. You’re also the cutest girl of Brooklyn or even of all New York.”  
“Please, stop telling her things like this”, Y/N sighs, entering the nursery. “She’s gonna be narcissist if you keep repeating things like this to her.”  
“Well, we’ll make sure that she doesn’t, but seriously, isn’t she perfect ?”  
“Yeah, she is, she has your eyes and your hair. And your smile too.”  
“But she has your lips, and also your nose. Remember what I told you the first time I kissed you ?”  
“That I had the cutest nose.”  
“And now the cutest nose is on the cutest little girl in the world”, Steve says, looking down at Sarah, who fell asleep and who’s now softly snoring.


	2. First steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah does her first steps on Steve's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a little something for Steve's birthday, so here it is !

 

4th of July and the sun is shining high in the sky. The Rogers’ house garden is full of Avengers and some agents of SHIELD, for two major events : celebrating the Independence Day and Steve Rogers’ birthday.

Steve is smiling, cooking some meat behind the barbecue, watching Y/N laughing with their friends, and Bucky bouncing Sarah on his knees, the little girl bursting out laughing.

 

“Okay everyone, if you are hungry, a first batch is ready !”, Steve shoots, to whole assembly.

 

Everyone starts to move from their spots towards the table Y/N set earlier. Bucky gets up, holding Sarah’s hand, while she’s doing tiny steps on the grass. Near the spot Steve is sitting on, Y/N by his side, her hand in his, Bucky lets go of Sarah’s tiny hand.

 

“Let’s do this Sarah, show your mommy and daddy our little secret.”

 

Watching their daughter coming to them, Steve and Y/N stared at their daughter in awe. Sarah is taking her first steps, hesitating steps, but yet, the one-year old little girl has determination shining in her blue eyes.

Steve rises on his feet, smiling even wider, while Y/N has tears in her eyes.

 

“She started to walk yesterday, while you were running the errands for today”, Bucky explains, scratching the back of his head, whilst Steve crouches to catch Sarah into his arms. “Happy birthday pal”, the brunet adds, patting his best friend’s shoulder.

 

Steve returns to Y/N’s side, “I think this is the best birthday gift ever”, he says, taking her in his arms.

 

This is all he ever wanted, a family, a child, a simple life, happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Send a prompt : https://writing-mermaid.tumblr.com/post/181778977355/writing-mermaid-ghostling-short-prompts


End file.
